Arabian Nights
by The-Destined-One
Summary: Take one street rat (Raven), One handsome prince (Robin), an evil advisor (Jinx), a pharaoh queen (Starfire), a magic genie (BB), a pet monkey (cyborg), an evil parrot (Gizmo), and a magic carpet, and what do you get? An Aladdin parody.
1. The Dissented of Trigon

Teen Titans- Arabian nights: Take one street rat (Raven), One handsome prince (Robin), an evil advisor (Jinx), a pharaoh queen (Starfire), a magic genie (BB), a pet monkey (cyborg), an evil parrot (Gizmo), and a magic carpet, and what do you get? An Aladdin parody.   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the teen titans or Aladdin.   
  
The Arabian music started and a little green stream wave popped out. There appeared golden letters that said.  
  
'Teen Titans pictures  
  
Presents'  
  
Then huge gold letters that said:   
  
Alana  
  
There was a little man on a camel singing a little tune to himself.  
  
'Oh I come from a land in a far away place,  
  
Where the camels and titans roam.  
  
Where day is so long and the heat is intense  
  
It's barbaric, but hey it's home.  
  
Where winds from the east and the suns west  
  
and the titans of all shapes and size.  
  
C'mon stop on by, hop a carpet and fly,  
  
To another Arabian nights.  
  
Arabian Nights! (camera shows the palace and music increases)  
  
Like Arabian Days!   
  
The queen's a sight, take off and take flight  
  
To another day (shows belly dancers and flame eaters)  
  
Arabian Nights  
  
With Arabian moons  
  
The color off guard, I'm not a star  
  
And I'm hungry for food."   
  
Camel passes out and little man removes his cloak and looks at the camera.  
  
"Ahh, Hello there. Please come closer.(Camera goes up to his face) A little too close there. Now I have a story to tell that happened long ago.   
  
(Little man pours out sand from an old lamp.)   
  
"It begins with a dark night, where a dark girl waits, for a dark purpose."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A horse with a big giant man ridding on top rode up closer to a young girl in a hood.   
  
"Your late, Mammoth!" The hooded girl hissed.   
  
"Sorry, Jinxy. But I had to stop to eat. I got hungry along the way."   
  
Jinx put her hand on her head and muttered.   
  
"Why do I even bother? Please tell me you didn't forget the scribe or ate it."   
  
"No, Jinxy. It's right here." Mammoth pulled out half of a scribe beetle. Jinx snatched it as a bolt of lightning.  
  
"At long last." Jinx pulled out the other half of the scribe beelte and put them together. The beetle glowed a golden color and became alive. It then later flew off though the desert. Jinx and Mammoth jumped on their horses and followed the golden beetle. The beetle finally dove right in a pile of sand and a huge glow started from within. The glow grew and released a huge a giant Tiger head with its mouth a doorway to a cave.   
  
"At long last of searching, I've found the cave of wonders!" Jinx shouted with joy.   
  
"Cave of wonders." Jinx's parrot Gizmo repeated.  
  
Jinx grabbed Mammoth by the neck.   
  
"Now bring me the lamp. You have the rest of the treasure, but the lamp is mine!" Jinx hissed.   
  
"The lamp! The lamp!" Gizmo repeated." Jeez, where'd you pick up this dumbbutt?" Gizmo whispered softly. "Shhh!" Jinx replied  
  
Mammoth grinned and walked up to the cave. As he put his foot next to a step, the caves mouth started to move. Mammoth freaked and jumped back.   
  
"Who disturbed my slumber?" The cave asked.  
  
"It is I Mammoth, master of strength." Mammoth answered.   
  
"Know this, there is only one who can enter. The dissented of Trigon!" It opened its mouth. Mammoth looked back at Jinx.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go in!" Jinx ordered.   
  
"But what if I'm not 'The dissented of Trigon'?" Mammoth asked.   
  
"I'm sure you are." Jinx replied and Mammoth walked in the cave. The cave grew angry and swallowed Mammoth up, as it headed down in the ground.   
  
"Seek the dissented of Trigon." The cave echoed.   
  
Gizmo popped out spitting the sand that got in his mouth. "Well this is great. Just great. So where do we find this Trigon person?"  
  
He dusted off the sand on his metal wings. (He's a green parrot with metal wings and a patch over his eye.)   
  
"Calm down, Gizmo. I must find this dissented of Trigon." Jinx said.   
  
Who is the dissented of Trigon? Well duh! It's a dead give away. Please review! 


	2. One jump ahead

Disclaimer- I don't own the teen titans or Aladdin.  
  
A/N- Sorry for delay, my computer crashed and destroyed all my files. Sucks. Incase you didn't know Alana is Raven name in this fic. I don't know why I used that name, but whatever. Also picture Cyborg talking like Abu. Now on ward to the next chapter. Some of you are going to love it, or get scared of it, but just review it.  
  
Alana was a 15 yr girl with pale skin and purple hair. She mostly wore a blue torn up shirt, torn up white pants, with little blue shoes, blue cloak, and a small jewel on her forehead. Alana caught herself as she almost fell of the side of the rooftop.

"Stop you thief." A voice cried over the back of her. Alana turned around and saw three fat guards with giant swords.

"I'll have your head, weird girl!" The leader bellowed.

"All this for a loaf of bread. I could just imagine if it was a sandwich." Alana jumped of the balcony and landed next to another bunch of soldiers. One of them grabbed her by the neck.

"Alright already, you need a piece of bread. But honestly do you really need it." Raven joked and patted the soldier's fat belly. The soldier snarled and grabbed her tighter.

"This is the end of y---" As a huge blue blast hit all three of soldiers and knocked them into a shop of watermelons. Alana turned around panicked but then calmed down as she saw a monkey with half his face was blue cybernetic machinery.

"Boo YA!" It cried out. "Prefect timing, Cyborg." Alana commented as she waved the bread to Cyborg. The soldiers now covered in watermelon juice and pieces got up to attack Alana.  
  
"One jump ahead of the bread line." Alana dodged a sword and hit a wooden pole. "Two jumps ahead of the sword." Cyborg pours a bucket of fishes on a soldier's head.  
"I only steal what I can't afford. That's everything." Alana hoped on one foot to the right.

"One Jump ahead from the long man That's all and I don't joke." Alana grabbed a sword and cut off one of the soldier's pants and fell down.  
"These dudes don't care if I'm dead broke." Alana and Cyborg climbed up and stood on top of the wooden balcony.  
"Street rat!" The fat soldier sang out.  
"Weird Girl!" The other two soldiers cried out.

"Take that, You black pearl!" A couple of more soldiers joined the other three as Alana shot off an unpleasant face.  
"Just cause I'm not preppy!" Suddenly a blanket of knives and swords hit the top of the post. Alana grabbed Cyborg and dodged them all.

"Take her down cause she's so filthy!" The soldiers bellowed as they all grabbed the bottom and tried to knock Alana off.

"Gotta take a hint, Gotta face the facts." Alan jumped off the roof holding her nose.

"You're my only friend, Cyborg." Cyborg grabs her arm and swings her inside a window with a few good looking men singing.

"Poor Alana, She's hit rock bottom." As they sing Cyborg stuffs his mouth with fruit.

"She's so weird, it makes us cold inside." Alana bumps into a guy dressed in nothing but black.

"I think she's cool, how about we go out sometime?" Alana blushed and turned around to the other guys. "Gotta live to be different, gotta steal to eat." She turns to the black dressed guy.  
"Not in this lifetime!" Alana jumps down and imposes a bodybuilder while flexing his muscles.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes, Two jumps ahead from doom." The bodybuilder dugs down and the soldiers saw Alana and Cyborg.  
"Well that plan just went Ka-boom." Alana ran off and landed into a heard of sheep.  
"One jump ahead of the hitman.  
Stupid sheep! That's my cloak." A sheep bit off part of Alana's cloak. Her eyes saw a huge pole that lead down. "I think it's time for me to slide this slope."

"Stop thief!" One of the soldier's cried out.

"Cyber Monkey?" A salesman saw Cyborg taking some jewels.

"Cybrog!" Alana grabbed Cyborg and dropped the jewels.

"What the?" A woman cried out.  
"Have you seen a mirror lately?" Alana was now surrounded by a ton of soldiers. Then a giant man with a huge bearded picked her up.  
"Still I think she'll be so tasty!" Alana gave a huge, disgusted look and jumped off fast.

"Gotta be different, gotta steal to eat otherwise we get along."

"Long?" The soldiers asked as they jumped on top of her, but she escaped faster. Alana and Cyborg then ran past a man with a sword in his mouth. Cyborg pulled out the sword and attacked the soldiers.

"He's got a sword!" One of the soldiers cried out in horror. "You idiot! We all got swords!" The leader cried out, as the rest pulled out their swords. Cyborg dropped the sword and ran towards Alana.

"One jump ahead of boneheads." Alana ran and got blocked by some soldiers. (Street rat!) The soldiers echoed.  
"And against the horde." Again she was blocked. (Weird girl!) They echoed again.

"2 jumps ahead of disaster." Alana and Cyborg ran up the stairs. (Weird girl!) They were cornered yet again. Alana grabbed Cyborg and enter a shop.  
"But I'm just a whole lot faster." Still they were trapped, only one way. The window. Alana held her hands on both sides of her cloak.

"Wish me happy landings all I got to is ...jump."

Alana and Cyborg jumped out of the window, as they slowly landed on the ground with Alana's cloak. They both took a deep breath and thankful that they had lost them. 

"Alright, Cyborg. Breakfest is served." Alana gave him a huge piece of bread. As she gave him the piece of bread, Alana noticed to little kids. They were in nothing but rags for clothes and had been digging in the trash. Alana and Cyborg looked at each other and handed the bread to the children. The kids smiled and hugged both Alana and Cyborg. As Alana headed out, she noticed a crowd of people gathered.

"What's going on?" Alana asked one of the citizens. "The Princess is coming." He answered. She looked up and noticed a blonde girl dressed in pink, riding in a pink chariot.

"Why is she coming here?" Alana asked the man once more.  
"Ah, well. Princess Kitty comes here today in hopes that her and Prince Robin will marry today." He answered. Alana looked at Princess Kitty once more as her smile fainted. Just then the two children ran across the road and frightened the horses. The horses jumped up and threw Kitty of her chariot to the ground.

"You ruined my dress." Kitty threw out a huge pink whip and swing it towards the kids. Alana high jumped and grabbed the whip before it could hit the two kids.

"Hey, Pinky! Learn some manners!" Alana cried out, trying to pull the whip out of Kitty's hands. Kitty thou, was stronger and pulled the whip back, causing Alana and Cyborg to fall in the mud. The people laughed at the two of them like a pack of hyenas.

"Well, Cyborg. I guess you don't see a horse with two rare ends." Alana commented on Kitty. Kitty turned frustrated and hissed.

"You filthy girl, you are nothing but a weird girl. You'll die a weird girl and only your fleas will like you!"

Alana jumped up with a fury as a black aura surrounded her body, and tried to attack Kitty. Unfortainly, Kitty entered the palace and the gates shut tight.

"I'm not filthy, and I don't have fleas." Alana grabbed Cyborg and decided to head home. As Alana and Cyborg returned home, in a broken down little place on top of a rooftop. Cyborg climbed up to his little bed, as Alana looked outside her window and sang to herself.

"Weird girl, street rat, I don't buy that. If they could see me. Would they see a poor girl? No siry. They'll find out there's so much more to me!" Alana looked at the palace as the sun dazzled behind it.

"One day, Cyborg. We're going to live in a palace with no one to tell us to do, servants and no worries. No worries at all."


	3. Prince Robin

Disclaimer- I don't own the teen titans or Aladdin. 

A/N- Sorry for the delay, I had trouble trying to make it work. I didn't want to rush it and send you blah, when it's a great story. Also King Robin is really Dick Grayson, Starfire's true love. Prince Robin can be Tim Drake if you want or Dick Grayson's and Starfire's son. King Robin has passed away. Ether way it's up to you.

The sun had shined on the palace like a jewel in the sand. Starfire, Pharaoh queen of Agabia, sat on her throne as she played with her golden harp. Suddenly a loud shriek came from across the palace. Starfire rushed to see what was the matter and saw Kitty with half her dress ripped off.

"Dear Kitty. What as happened?" Starfire asked as she try to follow her.  
"Well, good luck marrying that brat!" Kitty hissed and stormed off. Starfire shot a little energy blast Kitty, causing Kitty's hair to look scorched.

'Don't call my son a brat!' Starfire thought. 'Now let's see what Robin did.' Starfire walked outside to the garden to find her son.

"Robin! Oh Robin! Rob- " A huge bat flew towards Starfire's face holding a pink cloth in its mouth. "OH, confounded Nightwing!" Starfire hissed as she picked a piece of Kitty's pink dress cloth. "So this is why Princess Kitty left?" Starfire bolted at Robin.

"Oh come on, Mom. Nightwing was just having a little fun." Nightwing flew on top of Robin's arm and joked with him.

"Right, Nightwing. You were just playing with that kitty cat." Robin and Nightwing laughed, but faded as they saw an angry Starfire.

"Robin, we've been over this, you (Robin said with) must be married to a princess(Robin stopped) by your next birthday."

"The law is wrong. Why can't you just change it?" Robin asked.

"Because Robin, it is your destiny to take up the throne"

"Oh, Mom. You don't understand. If I do marry, I want it to be someone I really love. Mom, I don't even have any friends." Nightwing jumped up, and glared at Robin.

"Except Nightwing." Nightwing smiled and lay back down next to the water fountain.

"I've never been outside the castle walls."

"But Robin, You are a prince. Your suppose to stay in the palace."

"Then maybe I don't want to be a prince anymore!" Robin threw a rock in the fountain. Starfire eyes grasped in fury green as she stomped out and turn to Nightwing.  
"Heaven forbid you have any children." Nightwing was confused and saw Robin opening a birdcage, releasing a dozen birds out.

"I wish I could fly away." Robin whispered.

Starfire plopped on her throne chair, depressed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy."

"Oh you know them. After all boys will be boys, your majesty." A dark figure walked in the shadows. Starfire jumped and saw the dark figure turned into Jinx.

"Oh, Jinx. My most trusted advisor, what may I do for you?" Starfire asked. Jinx slithered towards her with a dark grin.

"Nothing your majesty, I only serve you." Starfire looked out the window and saw Robin playing with Nightwing.

"He's so much like his father in him. Adventurous, and stubborn too. Sigh! I wish Robin were here to see this."

"Don't worry about King Robin. Everything will be all right"

"All right." Gizmo replied.

"Oh, do you wish for a xano cookie?" Starfire asked as she pulled out a purple cookie with green chips on it. Gizmo shook his head no but Starfire shoved the cookie in Gizmo's mouth. Gizmo face turned blue as the nasty taste of the xano cookie took its toil. Jinx gave an outburst of laughs with Starfire.

"Ah, your highness. I love how you treat those dumb animals"  
Gizmo glared at Jinx with his mouth still full and Jinx's laughs died down.

"But your highness, may I ask for a request." Jinx bowed down as she asked the queen a question.

"Name it."

"May I borrow your Tamaranean diamond ring?" Starfire gasped as she grabbed her finger with her ring on it. She remembered when King Robin gave it to her as her proposed to her.

"My ring? Why do you need it"

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Jinx whispered as her eyes glowed in the brightest purple color in her eyes. Starfire felted dizzy and her eyes began to glow the same color.

"Everything will be alright." Starfire repeated, as she was hypnotized by Jinx's spell.

"The diamond." Jinx whispered as she placed out her hand. Starfire started to give Jinx the ring.  
"Here Jinx, whatever you wish for."

"Your too kind, your highness. Now go play with your toys." Jinx grinned as she glazed at the glow of the ring.

"That would be very good"  
Jinx walked out of the room leaving Queen Starfire under her spell. Gizmo spit out the cookie and kept wheezing out to death. "I can't believe it! If I have to eat one more of those butt ugly cookies, I'm going to wham"  
"Calm yourself." Jinx opened the wall to a secret passage down below.  
"I mean what are those cookies made of?"

"Soon, we'll have the power to take over Queen Starfire's throne and we'll rule all of Algabah"  
"And I'll put the cookies down her throat." Gizmo laughed as Jinx entered into a secret lab under the palace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was dark and Robin slithered out from the darkness and into the moonlight. Robin swung a string rope over the palace's gates. Robin started climbing up, until he felt a tug on his arm. Robin turned and saw Nightwing flying and biting the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm sorry. Nightwing I can't stay here. I can't take you ether. Promise that you'll look over mother for me." Nightwing's ears pointed down and a frown sweep on his face. Robin gave his bat one last hug and climbed over the fence.

"Goodbye." Robin waved his friend good-bye.


	4. Meeting in the market

Chapter 4: Meeting.

The next morning.

"Okay, Abu. Go!" Alana whispered to Cyborg as he dips over the edge and looks at the sale clerk.

"Watermelons! Try them, your taste buds will dance and sing." Cyborg grabs a watermelon and hangs down there.

"Yoo hoo" Cyborg gets the sales clerk's attention

"Hey, get your paws off that!" The sales clerk hissed as Cyborg made a face at him

"Oooooo, wat you gonna do?"

"Why, you! Get away from here, you filthy ape!" The slaes clerk grabs the melon away from Cyborg, not knowing that Alana's hands dippped down and snatches another melon from the stand.

"Bye bye!"

Cyborg zings back up as the clerk put the other melon back.

"Nice goin' Cyborg." Alana breaks open the watermelon and gives half to Cyborg "Breakfast is served."

Robin dressed up in a black cloak and hood walked into Agrabah. He was amazed at all the shops and people around the city.

"Pots! Buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver." One of the salesmen cried out.

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" Another cried out holding a basket of cookies.

"Would the young man like a gold ring? A handsome ring for a handsome guy." A older sales woman held up a gold ring with her eyebrow raised up. He is charmed, but creeped out at the same time by her action. A huge fish pops up into his face.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" A salesman held up a huge fish in his arms.

"No, that's ok." He backs away without even noticing, he bumped into a fire eater, who is startled into swallowing his fire.

"Wooh, sorry!"

The fire eater gulps, then belches fire from his mouth. Robin got a 'that was kinda cool' look. The fire eater was pleased and taps his stomach. Alana turns her head and sees Robin, and a strange look comes over her face.

"I'm really very sorry." Alana overhead Robin s he was talking to the fire eater.

"Wow! He is hot!" Alana turn her head back trying not to notice. She could help it she peeked at him once more. Robin pulled the hood of her cloak over his head. Alana stared at him with her hand on her right check and smiled. Cyborg noticed Alana was acting stranger than usual. Cyborg jumped on her shoulder, waving his hand in front of Alana's face.

"Alana? Hello? Hello?"

Robin stopped at the fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for an apple.

"Oh, you must be hungry." Robin picks one up and gives it to the young boy. "Here you go."

The boy runs off and the salesman gives an evil look.

"You'd better be able to pay for that."

"Pay?" Robin looked back and questioned.

"No one steals from my cart!" The salesman walked up to Robin with a sword in his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money."

"Thief!" The salesman grabbed Robin by the chest and held him up high in the air.

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Queen."

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?"

The saleman takes up in the air, intending to chop him in two pieces. Robin tried kicking him, but it didn't hurt the salesman at all. The salesman grip was tighter on Robin's neck, making hard for Robin to breathe

"Wooh! No, no please!"

Alana jumped over the rooftop of the fruit booth and ran towards Robin. She had to think of something and fast.

"Thank you, my good man. I'm so glad you've found him." Alana grabbed the salesman's arm with the sword. The salesman looked at her strangely and put Robin down on the ground.

"I've been looking all over for you." Alana turned and said to Robin. Robin looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?" Robin whispered to Alana softly.

"Just play along." Alana whispered back.

"You know this man?" The salesman asked Alana. Alana turned and stepped up to the salesman as she put her arm on him.

"Sadly, yes. He is my brother. He's a little crazy." Alana circles her finger around her ear. Robin gets shocked on what he just heard from her. The salesman got angry and grabbed Alana by her cape.

"He said he knows the Queen!"

Alana just shook her head and laughed.

"He thinks the monkey is the Queen."

Cyborg was picking a pocket until he heared what Alana just said, then straightens up like nothing happened.

Robin gave a quick look to Alana and started bowing down to Cyborg.

"Oh, mighty Queen Starfire. How may I serve you?" Cyborg looked at Robin, then played along.

"Well, blah blah blah blah."

"It's so sad." Alana started to give a fake cry on the salesman and blows her nose on his vest. The salesman just rolled his eyes and wishing they would just go.

"But, no harm done." Alana rushed to Robin and put her shoulder on his shoulder.

"Now come along little brother. Time to see the doctor."

"Oh, hello doctor. How are you?" Robin acted dumb and started talking to a camel. The camel looked at Robin with the most confused look on it's face.

"No, no, no. Not that one, the bald one." Alana turned her head and said to Cyborg.

"Come on, Queeny."

Cyborg bowed to the crowd and everything that he stole from the cart falls out of his vest.

" Huh? What is it?" Cyborg picks up what he can carry, and the trio run off.

"Come back here, you little thieves!"

Mean while in Jinx's lab.

Gizmo was running as fast as he could on a gear in a bizarre contraption, as a storm brewing on top.

"With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just create a real storm? I mean you have aton of black magic books. "

"Save your breath, Gizmo. Faster!" Jinx hissed as she place Starfire's ring in the contraption.

"Yes, o mighty evil one." Gizmo ran faster as he kept wizzing out of breahte. A lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl within and Jinx cast her spell. Her eye glowed a bright purple, with her fingers swarling around.

"Ah, sands of time--reveal to me the one who can enter the cave. Show me this 'Dissented of Trigon." The sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders. It falls through into a storm, but it showed Alana climbing up a ladder, followed by Robin who is covered in her cloak. "Yes, yes!"

Jinx stopped and slithered a devious smile

"Well if it isn't Prince Robin. Fallen in love with this so called weird girl everyone talks about? Who would have thought that this 'Weird girl' was the dissented of Trigon?

"That's her!" Gizmo questioned. "That's the dumb bimbo we've been waitin' for?" Gizmo accidentally lost his grab on the footing and is sucked into the gears. Gizmo went flying inside the gears, but Jinx choose to ignore him as he went into pain.

"Let's have the guards extend her an invitation to the palace, shall we?"

Gimzo went flying past and slams into the wall upside down.

"Swell." Gimzo sighed out as a puff of smoke popped out from his mouth.

Jinx gave a devious laugh as her eyes glowed a bright purple and looked in the hourglass.

"Almost there."

Alana climbed on top of the roof, as Robin followed her behind.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man. I could've handled him you know." Robin posed, as he was a body builder. Alana rolled her eyes and shot him a look.

"Right. You were some Hercules."

"Well I was going to go kung-fu on him if you weren't going to do anything about it." Robin posed in a ninja fighter form.

"Why is it that guys hate to admit the girl saves the day for once in their life?" Alana asked.

"It's like tradition. Like fairy tales or something."

"I hate fairy tales."

"So I noticed."

Alana grabbed a pole and slowly placed one of the sides gently and firm. "So, that was your first time in the marketplace, huh?"

Alana's pole vaults her towards the next building. Robin looked amazed with a remarkable feeling. "Woah!"

"I was that obvious, huh?"

"Well, you do kinda stand out." Alana looks at him and Robin looks back, with a quite pause. Alana shook her head and throws Robin a jumping pole.

"I mean, you gotta be real tough here around here."

Robin grabbed the pole and leaped forward on the other building. Alana stared and gave a little grin, but quickly disappeared. She pulled back her hair over her ear.

"Um, not bad. This way." Alana couldn't believe she said that. So scared. Why should she be scared she thought. He was just a guy. Cyborg looked at Alana and just rolled his eyes. A few minutes later, all three of them went inside the roof of a building. Alana ducked down the planks and torn up curtains.

"Oh Yeah. Watch your head there." Alana try to warn Robin, but it was too late as he bumped his head on one of the planks

"Ow!"

Alana gave a little giggle and replied. "Told ya."

"Is this where you live?" Robin asked as he ignored Alana's comment.

"Yep. Just me and Cyborg. Come and go as we please."

"Wow. That must be great." Robin walked around Alana's place and was amazed on what he was looking at.

"Well, it's not much," Alana grabs a curtain and shows the palace next to a breath, taking sunset. "But it's got a great view."

Robin turned to see and then his smile fainted as he saw his home.

"The Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

"Oh, yeah…..it's wonderful." Robin replied, trying to act joyful.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..." Alana wondered as she spoke out loud.

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress." Robin made a remark.

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards." Alana kinda ignoring Robin's little remark.

"You're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel so…"

"You're just…"

"..trapped." Robin and Alana said together. They look at each other, realizing that they're perfect for one another. Alana breaks the look and realizes Cyborg was stealing an apple from Robin's pocket.

"So, where're you from?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going back." Robin replied as he looked at the sunset.

"You trying to escape your past?" Alana took a bite from an apple then threw it at Cyborg, who made a disgusted face.

"You can say that. I'm forced to something I don't want to do."

" Wow, that sucks. Sorry." Alana looks at Robin and both smile lightly. Cyborg got annoyed and decided to try to steal Robin's apple. Alana eye turned as she saw her monkey friend. "Cyborg!"

Cyborg gave a high angry pitch squeaking to Alana.

"What is he saying?" Robin asked. Alana srugged

"Cyborg says that--uh--that's not fair."

Cyborg gave an angry face and made a sour face at Alana.

"You're really beautiful, you know that." Robin walked up closer to Alana as he lowered his lips next to hers. As their lips were about to touch, Robin and Alana turned their heads as they see a bunch of soldiers with their swords. "There you are!"

"They've after me!" Robin and Alana shouted together. They both looked at each other realizing what they said. "They're after you?"

The soldiers kicked down the door as they tried to get up the stairs.

"My Mother must have paniced and sent them…." Alana grabbed out her hand

"Do you trust me?"

"What? Yeah I guess so, but whhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Alana grabs Robin and jumps down the long story down.

They both jump off the roof, and landed in a pile of salt as they try to get away.

"Yes! We lost them." Alana ran right into the main guard and fell back.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, Wired girl?"

"What can I say, you just love me.

The guard's turban is pulled down by Cyborg, but more guards are here and block their exit. The first guard throws Cyborg off his head and throws him in a vase. Three other guards grab Alana as she tries to struggle.

"It's the dungeon for you, girl."

"Hey, get off of me!"

"Let go of her." Robin cried out as he kicked one of the guards.

" Look what we have here, men--a wired boy." The main guard punches Robin and causes him to bleed. Robin sot the solider a evil look. Robin stood up and removed his cloak to reveal his face.

"Unhand her, by order of the royal prince."

The GUARDS suddenly stop and bow, forcing Alana to bow as well.

"Prince Robin!"

"Prince Robin!" Alana rasied her head up.

"Prince Robin?" Cyborg peeking out from the vase in a silent whisper

"Your majesty, I apologize for my actions. I did not realize it was you." The main guard talked to Robin. Robin still glared at him as he removed a little blood on his chin. "What are you doing outside the palace? And with this wired girl?"

"That's not your place to ask." Robin barked. "Do as I command. Release her!"

"Well, I would, your majesty, but my orders come from Jinx. You must take it up with her."

The solider guards took Alana away as she looked at Robin in a surprised look.

"Trust me, I will." Robin whispered.

OH! What's gonna happen? Jinx is in trouble now. Will Alana (Raven) want to be back with Robin?


End file.
